


A Life You Could Love

by julieschmulie



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Sex, Light Angst, Post-Save Arcadia Bay Ending, light and fluffy, marshfield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-02-01 01:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julieschmulie/pseuds/julieschmulie
Summary: Months after Max saved Arcadia Bay, she and Kate Marsh are dating. They spend a lovely Sunday in Kate's dorm, planning what to do with their free time.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Kate Marsh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	A Life You Could Love

Kate Marsh woke up to the sunlight streaming into her dorm room. The sun was a welcome sight after so many weeks with the windows covered in dark blankets. Kate was healing, and the sun was a sign of progress. She sat up in her bed, careful not to disturb her partners rest. Max Caulfield was still fast asleep, snoring like a motorcycle and adorably dorky. Kate slipped out from the sheets and admired her girlfriend for a moment.

After Mr. Jefferson and Nathan Prescott were arrested things were… bad for awhile. Kate had gone to Chloe Price’s funeral with Max, hoping to support the girl through her trauma. The photographer had slipped away for months, until Kate was there to pull her back to the ground. 

Those were sad memories, but Kate was happy to share her bed with Max. Their relationship had helped both of them heal. The faded spot on the walls where the cross once had hung was a sign of how far Kate had come. The school year was almost over, and both of the girls planned to move together out of state for college. The Pacific Northwest was too painful for Max to remain. She had been accepted into a prestigious art school, and Kate was so so proud of her. She remembered her photographer telling her she had been accepted with a full ride. She also remembered kissing her for the first time in excitement. 

Her heart fluttered to think of the memories they had made. Kate caught her face in the mirror and thought she looked… well, cute. Her hair was down her back, and her cheeks were rosy and bright. It was a new feeling, not being disgusted with her appearance.

Kate stepped to her desk and put on the water for tea as she heard Max stir. The girl sat up in bed, her hair sticking up every which way. When she smiled Kate felt her heart swell with delight.

“Kate you’re up early…” Max mumbled softly. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and tried to fix her hair. 

“Max, it’s eleven thirty, you just slept late. Time to wake up, sleepy-head.” She walked over to the bed and planted a kiss on her girlfriend’s forehead. Max stuck her tongue out at Kate before kissing her again, this time on the lips. Her thin arms wrapped around Kate and pulled her deep into a warm hug. Max’s body was lean and bony, but Kate was all curves and softness. Max could sink in and stay there for days.

Kate ran her fingers through Max’s brown hair. It had grown longer, and now brushed Max’s shoulders. She combed it out with her fingers and let it fall neatly into place.

“It’s Sunday, so we have the day to ourselves until study group. Anything you want to do in particular, Max?” Kate broke out of the hug to fix a pot of tea with the boiling water. Max pouted, but took the opportunity to stand and turn on music from Kate’s laptop. The sounds of Mozart drifted across the warm room. It had been a change not going to church services on Sunday, but Kate seemed happier. 

Kate poured the tea and handed Max a mug. She sweetened hers with a sugar cube, watching it dissolve into the amber liquid. 

“Would you like to take a bus downtown and get breakfast? We could go to the coffee store and get bagels!”

“I’d love that, Max. Let’s run by the pet store while we’re down there. I need to get food for Alice, and you can play with the guinea pigs.”

“Sounds good! I can’t wait to see all the little guys.” Max downed the tea in one gulp and spread her arms wide to crack her back. She wrapped her arms around the blonde girl, nuzzling into her long blonde hair. “You should wear your hair down more, it’s totes cute.”

Kate’s cheeks flushed red. She covered her face with her hands, trying to shield her emotions. Max stepped around, placing her hands on Kate’s. 

“Katie, you don’t have to be embarrassed. I know your parents didn’t want you-“

“Max, please. It’s been… hard growing out from their influence. Just a few months ago I wouldn’t have dreamed of sharing a bed with you and…”

“It’s okay, Katie. It’ll just take time. Wanna get dressed and go now?” Kate sniffled, her eyes watering.

“I’d love that. I’ll wear that skirt you like. Just for you~.” Max beamed at her suggestion.

“Hells yeah, it’s such a good skirt! I’ll go get some clothes on, and we’ll go!”

Max blew Kate a kiss as she left the room, leaving the blonde girl stunned and blushing. She wasn’t used to this new life. A lot of the times, it frightened her to be making a new path. But she knew that against the odds, it was a life she could love.


End file.
